


Won't Say I'm In Love

by bb8isgreat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), May The Fourth Be With You, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb8isgreat/pseuds/bb8isgreat
Summary: Reylo One shot based on the song Won't say I'm in love from  the Disney movie Hercules. Just a little May the Fourth be With you gift from me.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little May the 4th be you you from me. One shot based on a song from my Reylo playlist that I got struck in my head. Alternate POV between Rey and Kylo along with a little Leia thrown in as well. Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos. Any artwork that is posted on here is strictly my own.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that"

I should have never said that to her. If I did, maybe I wouldn't be alone, thinks Kylo, as he sits on his throne, awaiting Hux's latest briefing on the Resistance location. She could be anywhere now, with anyone. She won't be coming back to a monster like me. "Sir, an event has been planned on Naboo. We think it involves the Resistance in some way. Would you like us to investigate?" "No. I will investigate this myself." He would find her, and admit what was in his heart. That he loved her.

"No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that"

"Hey Rey, want to be my plus one at the welcoming banquet tonight?",Poe asks. "No. I have training I need to do. And the Falcon needs repairs." "When will you lighten up and have fun? You don't need to train and fix ships all the time." "Uh, sorry. Gotta go. Jedi stuff." They've been on Naboo for 3 weeks now, ever since the Queen welcomed them with open arms. Leia had, of course, gotten straight down to business, while the other Resistance members had enjoyed themselves in the Capital. Tonight was the second feast held here that they could attend, but she wasn't going. She had attended the first one rather reluctantly. Of course she had been friendly to everyone, but most had kept their distance, knowing her as the Jedi, nothing more. Slipping out of the hallway, she senses someone calling her, and she follows.

"Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you"

Rey finds herself in a room. She hasn't been in here before while staying on Naboo, but somehow she recognizes the woman featured in the mosaic above an elaborately carved stone box. "Plenty of dust layers have settled here since someone last visited me." Hearing the strange voice behind her, Rey turns, to come face to face with a pale, but beautiful young woman.

"We are approaching Naboo. Once we land, I will go to this event, alone. Any Resistance sympathizers who are found will be executed publicly." "Of course, Supreme Leader.Where do you want to land?" He considers this. Landing too close to the palace might arouse suspicion, but landing too far away would make an escape more difficult. "On the main landing platform, in the town."

"So tell me, what's this rumor going around that you and my grandson are involved?" Rey's mouth drops, and she shakes her head. "Its not like that. I tried to turn him. He stayed in the dark. We were never in love." "Don't hide it. I've seen that look before. you do love him. Don't deny it." Rey just stares at her, ready to deny it, but she finds that she can't. "But we can't be around each other. I shouldn't fall in love. I'm a Jedi." "You're still lying to yourself. He was right about that. Its time you allowed yourself to trust someone with your heart." Rey can't help the tears, but she quietly walks out, but with a purpose this time. She would try to be honest this time. Clutched in her hand is a necklace she had found, one that the ghost had asked her to take.

"Girl you can't deny it Who you are is how you're feeling Baby we're not buying Hon we saw you hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up"

Leia smiles. Rey had disappeared for a little while, but now she was back. And with Padme's old necklace as well. "Rey, may I speak to you, alone?" "Um, Sure.", Rey responds, sounding a bit unsure. They walk into the small garden nearby, were Rey sighs, staring down at the necklace. " Rey, I need to know. Have you been communicating with my son?" "He and I have this bond in the force. Neither one of us have any real control over it." "You love him, don't you?" "Wha-no. I can't. I tried to turn him. We broke apart. I can't face him again, not after what happened." "I see it in your eyes. you love him. And he must love you just as much." Rey wants to run, to go up to her room and hide, away from everyone who thinks that she should face her feelings like this. She and Ben had made their choices. They had chosen where they wanted to be. "You may have chosen then, but you can choose again. Maybe some things can change." "I'm coming to the party." Leia smiles. She knows who else will be coming. She could sense him as soon as he stepped foot on this planet.

Entering the palace, Kylo looks around. Its very old fashioned, but he expected that. But then, he senses her. How is she- they must be here. The ballroom is lovely, and since most here know who he is, he's given given a wide berth by most of the citizens. Good. He would rather not be dragged into conversation tonight. Then, he sees her. Dressed in a simple olive green dress with blue cloth crisscrossing her chest and flowing down around the skirt, she looks different. A good different, though, he thinks, as he approaches her. She must know he's here, as she turns, and motions for him to follow her. Once they're alone in te hall, she finally turns to him, anger and hurt in plain view on her face. "I wouldn't think a nobody would be worth chasing around the galaxy. Isn't that what I am to you?" He takes a step back. She still hasn't forgotten. "Rey, I-" "Shut it. You didn't grow up on a desert planet, left there by your family, because they thought you were worth nothing. You didn't get treated like another pest in the sand for 13 years of your life, waiting for someone who you thought loved you to come back." She's sobbing now, and he immediately reaches out an arm to hold her, comfort her. "Don't touch me." He pulls away. "Rey, I was wrong. You are worth more more than any galaxy. You are the bright star of my galaxy. I was just trying to tell you, in the worst way possible, to let go of your family. To not waste the rest of your life looking for people who will never come back."

"Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love"

She just stares. He just apologized to her. Had he changed? Or was this some ploy to turn her dark, like him? "Rey, I'm not tricking you. I want to be honest. I want this war to end. I've had enough." "You- you on't want to fight?" "No. Rey, when I offered to have you rule alongside me, I meant to tear down the First Order and build something new, something that combines both styles of government, democracy and dictatorship" '"I never thought about it like that." Then she jerks her head up, like she just remembered something, and reaches into her sash, pulling out a necklace. Not just any necklace though, his grandmother's necklace. "You should have this. It belongs to your family." She hand it to him, and he takes it, examining it. Then with a smile, he slips it over her head, surprising her. "But-" "Rey, you should have it. My grandmother gave it to you. Besides, I hope that one day you will be a member of my family." 'You mean-", she stops. Did he just ask- "Rey I love you. I may not be perfect, but that will never change." They smile, and she gets nervous. What happens now?, she wonders, but before she can answer that her brushes his hand lightly on her arm. 'Do you want to go back in?, he asks. She nods, but before he can get up, she kisses him. Its purely impulsive, but he pulls away reluctantly, sighing. "We should get back. They''ll be looking for you." 'Yeah." "And Rey, wait until a good moment to tell your friends about our plan." 'Yeah. See you around?" "Yeah." He gets up, and walks off, back to his ship, probably. She watches him go, knowing that this won't be the last time they see each other.

"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love"

Concept art for Rey's party dress. 


	2. Author's Note

So I know this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I'm curious if anyone actually wants me to continue this oneshot and make it into a full fledged story. If you do want me to continue, leave a comment and tell me what you think. I'm curious to see what everyone opinions are. But I do have other fics that are higher on my priority list right now, and I´ve been having some issues related to my anxiety, so I may continue or I may not. It depends on what everyone wants to see and what i am able to do. Bb8isgreat out.

PS: Yes, I will be updating A Rose without Thorns once I finish writing and editing it. And yes, I will be updating Children of the Balance, but I am working on the outline for chapter 5, so it may be a little while before that gets updated. I had two panic attacks because of something that happened to my grade in a class, and I need to sort that out before I can write.

I'm still going to be writing and updating, but for now, its gonna be a wile till anything gets updated. Sorry about that.

2/3/21 NOTE- I know, people are gonna be like, another note? Really? But I wanted to let everyone who's paying attention to this story that I decided to make this story a series of one shots. But I have 5 other stories that 'm currently working on, so buckle up. It might be a really long time before I can even consider working on this story. Anyway, I will be updating Children of the Balance by this weekend (hopefully). and then my TROS weekend in two weeks. Oh, I may have forgotten to talk about my new updating schedule. Every two weeks I will be updating one of my stories. So in two weeks I will be updating my TROS rewrite. Two weeks after that I will be updating A Rose Without Thorns. And so on. So it may be a month before each story is actually updated, but this way I can space chapters out and not feel pressured to update, since school has been crazy and final exams are coming up in a few weeks.


End file.
